The next Gordon Research Conference on the Biology of Aging (July 1986) proposes "Molecular Mechanisms of Aging and Development" as the theme for the sessions. The tentative program includes a blend of basic researchers in molecular, cellular and developmental biology with established biogerontologists. A decade had passed since the focus of the conference was a molecular approach to the study of gerontology. Both the rapidly expanding field of biotechnology and its use in biogerontology should result in exciting new information and potential for creative approaches. The timely idea interchange at this Gordon Conference should stimulate real advances in our understanding of basic and applied gerontology.